Boys, Girls, and Stupid Philosophy
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Cagalli asked Kira about his thought at the first time they met... they ended up talking about some mottos. KxC, sibling fic


**(Mimicking Paris Hilton) I'm baaack...**

**Eugh, that made me shiver! Anyway, not very much to say, just another fic on Kira and Cagalli... as sibling, of course. Hope you enjoy this, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I do, I won't need to go to school anymore!**

* * *

**Boys, Girls, and Stupid Philosophy**

Two teenagers, one boy and one girl, sat beside each other while watching the blue sky that spread over the horizon. Although they had different hair colour and also different eye colour, you could tell that they were siblings, twins to be exact. Because they had this akin glint in their eyes, not to mention the shape of their face which was very, very similar.

"Ne, Kira," the girl stretched her body and inhaled the fresh air deeply. "What did you think at the first time we met?"

The brunette boy stared oddly at his sister. She was non-other than the Great Lioness of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, and to act all of a sudden was her passion. Kira took the time to think before finally said, "I thought you were a boy."

Stupid answer, the girl whacked him right on his head.

"Auch! What did you do that for?"

"For being too honest," she pouted. Although she was a tomboy, the blonde princess really hated it when people thought she was a boy. She was a real girl after all.

"How about you? What did you think at the first time we met?" he asked her the same question.

"Let's see…" Cagalli tapped her chin. In not more than a second, a mischievous glint appeared on her eyes. "I thought you were some kind of an idiot."

"Wow, that was even worse than your head chop," Kira showed her a sad but adorably cute expression.

"No offence to you, little brother, but you shoved me to that life pod without considering your own safety. What was that if was not a stupid act? You could've been dead," his twin sister gave him a victorious smile. Kira sighed in defeat, there was no way he could win from this very sister of his. Well, she was a great debater and debating with leaders from all over the world had trained her greatly.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Catch me."

The Head Representative of Orb pushed her brother until he almost did a back roll then ran as fast as she could. Kira who was assigned to be her bodyguard—only for that morning because Athrun was having a gathering with Yzak and Dearka—quickly got up and chased her. Since he was a coordinator, he only needed a few second to run after his twin.

"Don't… you ever… do… that again," Kira panted. Cagalli was also breathing heavily, but she still managed to laugh.

"But it's fun!" she grabbed Kira's arm before she dropped herself on the warm sand, forcing her brother to sit beside her. The sun's morning ray was warm and pleasant.

"Sorry I took your time to be with Lacus, Kira," Cagalli apologized, she felt a bit guilty. The brunette coordinator was supposed to be at the orphanage, spending time with Lacus and the children, but Athrun's request made him left his girlfriend with the kids and Reverend Marchio. And here he was, having a walk at the beach with his precious twin sister.

"It's okay. It's been a long time since the last time we spent a time together," he chuckled at her confused face. It seemed that he used the word 'time' too many in one sentence.

"You know what I like most from you?" she suddenly asked… again.

"Nope," Kira shook his head.

"The fact you don't really hold on that stupid 'boys don't cry' motto," she nodded her head, looked agree with herself.

"What do you mean by that?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Well… you know what I mean," she shrugged her shoulder. The twin couple remained silent for a while, recalling all the memories from the first time they met until now. The time when Cagalli coaxed Kira on the Archangel, the time she saw him crying in Lacus' lap, and other stories that Cagalli heard from their friends. Kira blushed to remember that he was such a cry-baby. Despite the fact that he cried because of the condition around, he still felt embarrassed about it.

"The same goes for you, then," Kira grinned.

"Eh?" she raised an eyebrow. Her brother just smiled.

"You don't really hold on that 'girls may cry' motto, too."

"There's no any motto such that! You made it up!" she laughed while jabbed him playfully. But then her expression changed. Cagalli leaned her body to Kira's shoulder.

"It's not like I don't want to cry," muttered the princess of Orb. Though she was a tough girl, there were times when she really wished to cry out loud. There were times when she wanted to act free, to let all her worries and fear came to the surface. But if she showed her weakness, what would happen to her country? Cagalli didn't even dare to imagine. That was why she always tried to hold back which usually ended up with she burst out crying in front of her brother just like in the first and the second war.

"It's not like I want to cry either," Kira stroke her hair with one hand. The twins remained silent for a while.

"But…"

"But it's better to show people what you feel, I know," Cagalli groaned. "But—"

"But it's not that easy, I know," Kira grinned, he liked to tease his sister.

"Don't copy me," she warned him with a dangerous tone.

"Uuh, okay," Kira sweatdropped at her sudden change.

Again, silent slipped between them. Warm sunlight began to be hotter and some people walked by. No one noticed the princess of Orb because she only wore a pair of slacks plus a t-shirt.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?

"Twins are said to be able to sense each others feeling, right?" Cagalli asked as she stared to the wide blue sea.

"I guess so… why?" Kira lifted his head.

"I'm a stubborn person, you see. So I just can't allow myself to get some help," the princess confessed shyly. "What I really want to say is, well, can you help me? If you feel something wrong with me, will you please come and force me to talk? Because my pride is a thing I can't handle by myself…"

"Of course I will, Cagalli," he said in calm and comforting voice, there was no doubt that he would. "Nah, we'd better go back to the orphanage now. The children would love to see you and I'm sure the brunch's ready," he helped her to get up.

"Thank you," Cagalli cleaned her trouser which was dusted with sand. She turned her head to Kira and gave him one big mistrustful smile. "Oh, ehm, Kira?"

"What?" he replied lazily. This is the fourth time she called his name like that.

"Catch me!" Cagalli dashed towards the orphanage.

Kira shook his head, the pilot of Freedom let out a chuckle before he began to move his feet and pursued his twin sister.

* * *

**Athrun: Solid said she wanted to know if there's any Singaporean writer who goes to Nanyang Junior College in here**

**Kira: Why?**

**Athrun: She's going there by the end of this month**

**Kira: (Eyes sparkling in gratitude) You mean she won't be around for a while?**

**Athrun: Yes, but don't be too happy yet**

**Kira: Why?**

**Cagalli: This is why! (suddenly appeared in Akatsuki, face decorated with evil smirk)**

**BOOUUUM!**

**Kira: Evil sisteeeer...! (got throwned to the sky and vanished behind the clouds)**

**Cagalli: Aah, that's what I call a stress reliever**

**Athrun: ...**


End file.
